Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to systems and techniques for determining when a seal on a container or the like was broken. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to the use of an environmentally sensitive material to determine when a seal on a container or the like was broken.
Description of Related Art
It is common to keep employ a sealed container or environment for any of a number of applications. For example, medication is frequently provided in a sealed container, such as a blister pack, which may have a number of individual sealed cells that must be broken to access a dose of medication. It may be advantageous to be able to determine when the seal on a cell was broken, for example, a subject may be under the orders of a doctor or medical care provider to ingest a dose of medication at a particular time. If the subject is not within a facility under the control of the doctor or medical care provider (e.g., a hospital or nursing home), it may be difficult for the doctor or medical care provider to know whether the subject has ingested the medication at the proper time. Accordingly, in this case, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods that may be used to determine when a particular seal was broken.